Valentine's Day
Valentine's Day is the 10th episode of Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. It was released on February 15, 2015. Plot Summary It is Valentine's Day in Bikini Bottom and Seth and his friends want to spread Valentine's Day cheer to Bikini Bottom. Transcript *clock rings *Seth: wakes up and jumps out of bed I wonder what I can today! at calender *calender reads 'FEBRUARY 14 - VALENTINE'S DAY *Seth: Yippeee! It's Valentine's Day! *runs to the toaster and pulls a heart-shaped sentiment out of his chest and pops it in the toaster *toaster bursts into flames and Seth starts gasping for air and falls on the ground *fireman and two paramedics come into the home and take Seth to the hospital, the fire is quickly put out *French Narrator: 30 Pain-Filled Minutes Later... *Seth: in hospital bed Doctor, am I going to be okay? *Doctor: Yes, you are. We retrieved your heart from the toaster. We are surprised it had no damages and your house did not burn down. We saved your brother who was apparently sleeping in the cabinet underneath the toaster with some peanut butter in his hand. *looks at Caleb who is in a hospital bed beside him *Caleb: What? I was hungry and I fell asleep! *Doctor: Luckily, your brother had no injuries but was burned. We are letting you out of the hospital. *Doctor goes out the door *Doctor: I'll tell your friends in the waiting room. *Seth: Caleb, I am beginning to question your sanity. *Caleb: Is she that one girl who lives in a glass dome? *Seth: No, Caleb, I said sanity, not Sandy. S-A-N-I-T-Y, sanity. *Caleb: Oh, you're meaning like a beach! *Seth: and does a face palm *transition to waiting room, Seth is in a mechanical wheelchair *Doctor: Your two friends are just fine. We've put your friend, Seth in a wheelchair. He is a little too weak to walk right now. *SpongeBob: Do we need to give them any medicine or anything? *Doctor: Nope. *SpongeBob: HOORAY! *SpongeBob, Caleb and Mr. Krabs walk out the door *Krabs holds the door open for Seth *Mr. Krabs: I don't want my new waiter to get hurt any worse! over after he finds a quarter *accidently turned the wheelchair on turbodrive *Seth: AAAAHHHHHH! into Mr. Krabs who stays on Seth's lap on the wheelchair *Mr. Krabs and Seth: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Patrick and Caleb are seen standing in front of the boatmobile *Seth: LOOK OUT! *SpongeBob, Patrick and Caleb: AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *three are all stacked on top of each other on the wheelchair *wheelchair drives all the way to Squidward's house *is seen in the garden *SpongeBob: SQUIDWARD, LOOK OUT! *Squidward: What are you nicompoops doing? All I wanted was some..... hits Squidward at full speed causing him to be stacked on the wheelchair also *wheelchair approaches Sandy's Treedome, where Sandy is having a picnic *All: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! *Sandy: while putting an acorn in her mouth and looks at the wheelchair OH NO! *wheelchair busts the glass dome causing Sandy to begin drowning and her picnic table and acorns to float away *is caught by the wheelchair too *oxygen suit is seen floating and Sandy grabs it, she flushes the water out and gasps *wheelchair approaches Bikini Bottom *Seth, Caleb, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Sandy: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *wheelchair goes straight in Bikini Bottom and crashes into a Valentine's Day stand that is filled with heart-shaped boxes of chocolates and flowers, it is operated by Fred Rechid *explosion occurs *Caleb, SpongeBob, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward and Sandy are seen falling from the sky *Fred: falling MY LEG!!!!!! crying MY Leg! *camera shows them on the ground, then boxes of chocolate, candy, and flowers fall from the sky *Bottomites are shown grabbing the Valentine's Day gifts and smiling *goes back to the hospital, shows a TV *Perch Perkins: A huge explosion occured caused by a mechanical wheelchair on turbo drive. The wheelchair crashed into a local Valentine's Day stand. The eight citizens who were involved in the crash are in critical condition. But, all of the Bikini Bottomites are filled with joy because they all got Valentines that fell from the sky! *SpongeBob: wrapped in bandages, arm in a sling, and foot propped up Well, it looks like we spread Valentine's Day cheer after all! *shows SpongeBob, Seth, Caleb, Patrick, Mr. Krabs, Squidward, Sandy and Fred all in hospital beds *SpongeBob: laughs Trivia *Valentine's Day is the most delayed episode of Welcome to Bikini Bottom!. The episode's released was delayed by two days. *The episode was originally going to be called Thanksgiving and to be released on February 13, 2015. But, it was changed to Valentine's Day and to be released on February 14, 2015. *BagelBoxd was unable to write the episode. *The episode eventually was released on Sunday, February 15, 2015 and written by Shamm2001. *The day that it was released was actually Annoy Squidward Day according to one of the regular SpongeBob episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Episodes Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Season 1 Category:Welcome to Bikini Bottom! Category:2015